This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Complex biological systems within a single cell are governed by complex coupled nonlinear dynamical processes. Such systems respon to perturbations in nonintuitive ways and can be best understood by synthesizing a coherent description of the signaling system as a set of coupled nonlinear ordinary differential equations that can be solved numerically. Such a system can be used to synergistically design experiments to confirm and extend our theoretical understanding of the biology. This core module consists of a dedicated server that can accessed by COBRE participants for use in computer modeling to help them better predict the results of there experiments.